Please Don't Make Me Love You
by Illheart
Summary: La mer était comme une femme: belle et dangereuse. Elle ramenait dans son sillage des dangers parfois bien plus cruels que ceux qu'avaient pu imaginer les marins avant de se lancer sur ses vagues. La mer était comme une femme, impitoyable et à la moindre faiblesse, moindre inattention elle emportait tout sur son passage. Et Aphelandra allait être celle que la vague emporterait...


C'est la première fois depuis bien quatre ans que je reviens à mes bases, une histoire d'amour qui se termine mal, entre deux personnages féminins.

Je sais que les romances lesbiennes il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur le fandom de One Piece. J'en avais cherché sur Robin a une époque et j'ai été déçue de voir qu'elle n'est toujours shipper qu'avec Franky ou Zoro... Alors j'ai eu envie de changer la donne! Pas avec ma tendre Robin pour commencer, les meilleurs pour la fin, hein!

J'ai pris mon second amour de One Piece: Aphelandra, la douce, la tendre, l'incroyable géante d'Amazon Lily avec l'un des personnages féminins que j'apprécie le moins: Vivi. Je trouve aussi que son comportement rend l'histoire encore plus tragique. Ceux qui ont déjà mal vécu une rupture, seront que le pire c'est lorsque l'autre essaye de se montrer gentil quoiqu'il arrive. En tout cas pour moi, ça a été ça.

J'espère avoir pu retranscrire une partie de cela dans cet OS qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson: _Please don't make me love you_ de la comédie musicale Dracula. D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller y jeter une oreille avant ou après avoir lu cet OS.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **P lease Don't Make Me Love You**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

La mer avait toujours été hostile aux hommes. Tout comme une femme, la mer était belle et dangereuse. Elle attirait les marins aux creux de ses vagues par toute la splendeur qu'elle voulait offrir, mais elle pouvait se montrer aussi impitoyable par les dangers qui se trouvaient en son sein. Elle était une force supérieure, digne d'un être divin. Et même après que l'homme eu créé ses vaisseaux les plus résistants aux caprices de ses vagues, il était toujours sous l'emprise de ses changements et de ses attaques monstrueuses. D'une vague elle était capable de fendre des navires, ses monstres pouvaient avaler des bâtiments entiers et ses brusques changements météorologiques pouvaient envoyer par le fond autant d'hommes que de bateaux pourtant bien équipés. Etre marin était un métier dangereux, sans doute l'un des plus difficiles qui soit sur cette terre. Puisqu'une fois larguée en mer, la moindre petite faiblesse ou inattention d'un seul membre d'équipage pouvait amener de catastrophiques conséquences sur tout un équipage.

Les Kujas en avaient bien conscience. Elles n'étaient pas que de redoutables guerrières autour desquelles gravitaient nombres de mystères, en mer elles étaient également à classer dans les équipages des plus redoutables qui soit. Quand bien même les pirates ne puissent pas avoir bonne réputation auprès des membres du gouvernement, la plupart concédaient bien que Boa Hancock avait su se constituer un équipage ainsi qu'un navire extrêmement puissant.

Et comme la mer, ces incroyables femmes étaient aussi belles que dangereuses.

Leur Jolly Roger ainsi que les deux immenses Yudas tractant leur navire, pouvaient faire naître la peur dans le cœur de toute personne les rencontrant. Même des citoyens n'avaient qu'entendus parler de cet incroyable bâtiment avaient parfois fait des cauchemars en imaginant les deux monstres se jetant sur eux pour les dévorer, et leur Jolly Roger se détacher de son drapeau pour venir les étouffer vivants. Leurs couleurs agrémentées de nuances de rouge ou de pourpre ne faisaient qu'ajouter un air bien plus sanglant au tableau des légendes qui se racontaient sur elles.

Cet équipage là, composée uniquement de femmes, et dont la haine des hommes semblait palpable, avait de quoi déchaîner les passions. Et alors qu'elles étaient pour la plupart teintées d'histoires de morts, de pillage et de terreur pour toute âme malheureuse les ayant croisés, les Kujas firent en ce jour preuve d'une incroyable bonté… Ou plutôt l'une d'entre elles.

Aphelandra, membre de l'équipage depuis quelques mois seulement, avait rejoint ses sœurs ainsi que leur divine Impératrice : Boa Hancock.

A bord du vaisseau Yuda, la brune put apercevoir une partie du monde, de cette mer et des aventures qu'elle avait fantasmé une partie de sa vie, comme toutes les habitantes dAmazon Lily. Lorsqu'elle était devenue assez forte pour embarquer, son cœur avait battu dans sa poitrine comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle dû se donner quelques instants pour poser ses grandes mains contre ce dernier, fermer les yeux et prendre de grandes inspirations pour réaliser la chance qu'elle avait. A partir de ce moment, elle allait pouvoir naviguer avec ses sœurs et protéger leur merveilleuse Impératrice. Cette simple pensée avait un peu fait rougir ses joues, tout comme ses deux grandes amies : Margaret et Sweet Pea.

Et puis elles s'étaient toutes les trois regardées, et d'un commun accord avait sourit en imaginant qu'elles pourraient aussi revoir le seul homme qu'elles considéraient comme un ami : Luffy. Toutes avaient suivis de prêt ses nouvelles dans le journal, tout comme l'avait fait Hancock bien que ce fut pour une autre raison. Ce n'était plus un secret pour aucune des femmes que leur Princesse des Serpents était amoureuse du chapeau de paille. La plupart en avaient étés complètement brisées, tandis qu'elles trois s'étaient un peu réjouies. Luffy était certes un homme, mais il était avant tout quelqu'un de bien. Et pour le bonheur de leur Impératrice qui s'était un peu adoucie à son contact, Aphelandra et ses amies espéraient qu'il répondrait un jour à ses demandes. Peut être était-il encore un peu trop jeune pour s'intéresser plus que d'amitié à leur « déesse »… En tout cas c'est ce que les filles avaient commencés à penser. Car en dehors de ça il n'y avait aucune raison possible qu'il ne puisse refuser ses avances !

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé leur voyage. Une grande aventure à laquelle elles prenaient toutes part. Jusqu'à maintenant elles n'avaient pas rencontrés moultes dangers, si ce n'est quelques navires et capitaines assez fous qui avaient osé les défier. Tous avaient finis coulés, et leurs équipages changés en statues de pierre.

La géante brune avait été envahie par d'innombrables émotions lors de son premier combat contre un homme… Un mélange entre la fierté de servir son impératrice, la tension d'être contre un ennemi pouvant la tuer, et ce qu'elle avait interprété comme une pointe d'excitation.

\- Tu t'es très bien battue Aphelandra.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Hancock lui fit un compliment. La géante en était resté pétrifiée quelques secondes, avant de se fendre d'un petit remerciement et de rougir doucement. Leur Capitaine était la plus belle des femmes, et depuis sa rencontre avec Luffy, son comportement n'avait été que plus appréciable. Elle traitait ses sœurs avec une gentillesse qu'aucune des filles ne lui avait connues auparavant, mis à part ses véritables sœurs de sang.

Ce soir-là Margaret et Sweet Pea l'avait beaucoup taquinée, et ensemble elles avaient encore une fois de plus dérivée sur Luffy, sur ce qu'il avait apporté à leur île et au regard qu'elles avaient du monde extérieur.

Leur périple s'était alors poursuivi, un peu plus calmement. Beaucoup de navires avaient fuis, d'autres avaient même concédés une grande partie de leurs vivres ou de leur richesse pour les terribles Kujas n'envoient pas leurs deux monstres couler leurs bateaux. La Capitaine avait accepté, étant dans de bons jours grâce aux nouvelles qu'elle avait de son « bien-aimé » par les journaux.

Et puis c'est alors qu'un étrange événement avait tout chamboulé.

Aphelandra surveillait l'horizon, ce jour-là, géante comme elle était, elle voyait les dangers venir bien avant ses autres soeurs. Et c'est sous ce jour ensoleillé qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Un corps à la mer, et une longue chevelure bleue de femme.

\- Une femme à la mer !

Avait-elle hurlée en s'approchant du bord du navire, les yeux rivés sur cette inattendue découverte. Une femme accrochée à une planche était en train de dériver au gré des vagues. Aphelandra n'avait pas attendue d'entendre un ordre pour se saisir de cette dernière dès qu'elle fut proche du navire. Il s'agissait bien d'une femme, jeune, à la longue chevelure aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. La géante avait dû la regarder un moment, peut être de longues secondes avant que ses sœurs ne la tire de sa contemplation. L'inconnue dans ses mains était blessée.

\- Que se passe t-il ici ?

S'extirpant d'un pas gracieux et impérieux de sa cabine, Boa Hancock s'était approchée de l'attroupement de femmes qui s'était créée autour de la brune.

\- Aphelandra a récupérée une femme qui dérivait dans l'eau Impératrice. –expliqua très calmement Rindo, penchée sur l'inconsciente repêchée. Elle n'est pas morte… Mais elle est dans un mauvais état.

\- Son navire a dû couler ! Peut être une attaque ? –demanda la géante, un peu paniquée.

Du sang. Il y avait du sang qui s'écoulait de la tête de la jeune femme aux vêtements déchirés, souillés par l'océan. Et tandis que Rindo examinait les dégâts, Boa s'était un peu plus approchée, avant de reculer d'un coup horrifiée, la saleté lui faisait horreur.

\- Qu'on me débarrasse cette souillure du pont ! –déclara t-elle froidement. Je refuse que mon navire soit abîmé par une naufragée !

Certes l'impératrice avait gagné en douceur ce qu'elle avait perdu en égocentrisme, mais elle n'en restait pas moins ce qu'elle était: une personne ayant horreur de la saleté.

\- Nous… Nous ne pouvons pas la rejeter à la mer Impératrice !

Aphelandra avait parlé sans réfléchir, sa petite voix douce, angoissée attirant Sandersonia et Marigold. Une personne refusant d'obéir à leur sœur était synonyme de problèmes, et il ne serait pas de bon ton de briser la bonne humeur de leur ainée. Cette dernière d'ailleurs avait un peu durcie son regard, effrayant les autres Kujas qui se reculèrent d'un pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? –lança la redoutable capitaine d'une voix aussi froide que ses orbes bleutés.

\- … Ce… Parce que Luffy vous aime lorsque vous vous montrez douce et compatissante. –articula timidement la géante de l'équipage.

Aussitôt la froideur de Boa se changea en une expression parfaitement adorable. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge, et elle avait dû frotter ses dernières de ses mains. Enoncer Luffy, c'était la certitude de redonner le sourire à leur Capitaine.

\- Hm... Soit… Puisque que mon Luffy aime que je sois plus… conciliante, je vais l'être pour cette fois-ci. –répondit-elle d'une voix un peu absente, sans doute était-elle en train de fantasmer sur quelques compliments que son bien aimé pourrait lui donner pour cet acte. Rindo, occupe-toi de la soigner. Et puisque que c'est toi qui l'as ramené sur ce navire Aphelandra, tu t'occuperas d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre de qui il s'agit !

La tension redescendit soudainement, provoquant un soupir commun entre les Kujas restantes. Puis une expression tout simplement attendrie de ces dernières sur leur Capitaine. Elle était si bonne avec ses soeurs maintenant... Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu jeter une naufragée à la mer? Les Kujas ne pouvaient tout simplement pas. Aphelandra remercia sa grande Impératrice pour sa gentillesse, et les autres se fendirent pus bruyamment de petits gémissements… Leur Grande Princesse était vraiment la plus douce des femmes !

\- Ran aide-moi à l'emmener à l'intérieur ! Et Daisy tu vas m'assister pour que je la soigne correctement. –déclara aussitôt Rindo en prenant la jeune femme inconsciente.

\- Elle pourra remercier notre chère Princesse une fois réveillée, sinon elle aurait nourri les poissons. Zahahaha ! –lança Daisy dans la foulée. Et toi Aphelandra, tu as de la chance que notre Impératrice soit d'une humeur magnanime.

\- Oui… Je sais !

\- Quant aux autres ! Retournez à vos postes maintenant, avant que je ne me fâche !

\- Oui Capitaine !

En une seconde, toute l'agitation ainsi que l'attroupement de femmes se dispersa. Le navire reprit sa route, au rythme des vagues et de l'avancée des deux immenses monstres serpents.

Aphelandra avait laissé sa couche à l'inconnue naufragée. Elle ne voulait pas embêter ses sœurs à cause de l'une de ses initiatives. C'était elle qui avait repêchée cette femme, c'était à elle d'assumer sa charge complète ! Rindo avait été assez d'accord avec sa façon de penser, et elle s'était chargée des soins de la bleutée dans ses appartements.

Le temps que les soins soient terminés la géante était restée en dehors de sa chambre, occupant son poste avec la plus grande des attentions. L'Impératrice avait été très compatissante avec elle, alors elle se devait de lui rendre cet acte en se montrant sous son meilleur jour. Ce n'est qu'une fois la relève proclamée qu'elle se permit de quitter son poste et que sa sœur aux cheveux noirs l'accosta, une cigarette à la bouche.

\- Je lui ai bandé la tête pour arrêter les saignements, mais heureusement il n'y a aucun traumatisme crânien. Elle a surtout dû s'évanouir de fatigue, si elle a nagé sur sa planche pendant des heures, ça ne m'étonne pas que son corps est fini par craquer.

\- Une chance que tu lui sois tombée dessus avant un requin, ou un autre monstre marin, zahahaha! -poursuivit la rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Merci Rindo ! Merci Daisy... Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous donner pour ce que vous venez de faire! -déclara leur soeur en s'inclinant respectueusement vers elles.

\- De rien, maintenant c'est toi qui l'a prend en charge. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos après toute cette agitation.

Remerciant une dernière fois les deux guerrières, Aphelandra se décida enfin à rejoindre sa chambre, sans un bruit.

Elle se fit toute petite, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle et se repliant un peu dans un coin de la grande pièce. Dans son lit, la jeune femme se reposait. Sa longue chevelure bleutée jurait avec les draps jaunes et la grandeur du meuble. En son sein, l'inconnue ressemblait à une petite chose fragile, un petit animal blessé. Et la géante ne put qu'avoir envie de couver pareille vision. Ses vêtements avaient étés retirés, son corps était couvert de plusieurs bandages puis elle avait été vêtue d'un habit de guerrière Kuja. Assez étrangement, la géante trouva que ça ne luit allait pas... Elle n'aurait même pas su dire pourquoi.

\- … Père…

La brune sursauta un peu. Cette voix qui implorait… Elle était aiguë, plus proche de celle d'une enfant que d'une adulte.

\- Père… Père… la Tempête !

Le corps de la bleutée se cambra d'un coup, comme saisi par un cauchemar particulièrement atroce. Ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps, et son expression calme se changea en une moue crispée. Elle poussa un cri qui glaça le sang Aphelandra dans la seconde, l'inconsciente avait l'air de tant souffrir. Qu'avait-elle vécue pour que ce cri, si désespéré lui échappe?

 _« Elle doit sans doute rêver du naufrage… ? »_

Que faire ? La guerrière Kuja s'approcha finalement du lit, s'agenouillant à côté de ce dernier. Devait-elle la réveiller ? Et si la jeune femme paniquait ? Et se blessait ?... Aphelandra se mordit un peu la lèvre, un nouveau cri la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas regarder ça ! La femme dans son lit avait l'air de souffrir d'un mal intérieur puissant, c'était tout simplement horrible à voir. Il fallait que cela cesse.

\- Père ! Kaloo !... La tempête !

Tout doucement elle tendit la main vers le corps en proie au cauchemar. Ses doigts restèrent un temps en suspend au dessus de lui, et finalement elle osa enfin attraper très délicatement l'épaule de la bleutée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'inconnue sursauta d'un coup, ouvrant ses paupières dans la foulée. Elle recula, au même instant où la géante fit un mouvement vers l'arrière. Aphelandra leva les mains en l'air, voulant rassurer ce petit animal blessé qui avait échoué sur leur navire. Elle semblait effrayée, désorientée, et se colla instinctivement au mur derrière elle.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal… Vous… Vous faisiez un cauchemar, il avait l'air horrible alors je me suis permise d-

\- Mon père ? Où est mon père ? –demanda la bleutée en balayant la pièce d'un regard rapide.

\- Vous étiez seule lorsque je vous ai repêché sur le navire de notre Impératrice… Vous avez été victime d'une tempête ?

La jeune femme en face resta interdite quelques instants. Elle sembla ne plus rien voir l'espace d'une bonne vingtaine de secondes, puis tout son corps entier s'affaissa sur le matelas dans un tremblement. Son expression se changea encore, laissant place à une tristesse profonde, presque un désespoir.

\- … Mademoiselle ?... Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ?

Aphelandra ne savait pas si elle pouvait oser s'approcher. L'inconnue avait l'air complètement bouleversée, peut être risquait-elle de lui donner encore plus de peine si elle essayait de poser une main sur son dos ?... Elle ravala sa salive, osant au moins se rapprocher du lit sans pour autant tenter de la toucher. Elle devait la mettre en confiance avant de pouvoir tenter une chose de ce genre. Alors elle s'arma son timbre de voix le plus doux et bas possible, proche d'un murmure:

\- … Mademoiselle ?

\- Nous étions en route pour Marie-Joie… Et soudainement… Une tempête est sortie de nulle part. Les nuages se sont noircis d'un coup et la mer s'est emportée. C'était une tempête comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant... –expliqua enfin la naufragée d'une voix tremblante. J'ai voulu prévenir tout le monde, les aider à se mettre à l'abri, mais… Mais mon père il s'est fait emporté par une vague !... Et je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai essayé de le rattraper… Et une vague m'a emportée à mon tour… Et…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Cachant son visage de ses mains, la géante puis néanmoins apercevoir des larmes s'écoula d'entre plusieurs fentes. Voir ainsi cette inconnue lui fendit le cœur, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air aussi jolie et être habitée par une si grande tristesse ?

\- Votre… Votre père a peut être été récupéré par un autre navire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'espoir remplaça le voile sombre des yeux mauves de la naufragée. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, la bleutée sembla la remarquer, vraiment la voir et prendre conscience de sa présence. Son visage trempé de larmes se fixa sur Aphelandra, et après avoir ravalé quelques sanglots, l'inconnue demanda:

\- Vous êtes… ?

\- Je m'appelle Aphelandra. Je suis une guerrière Kuja et vous vous trouvez sur le navire principal de l'impératrice Boa Hancock, membre des Capitaines Corsaires. –déclara la brune avec douceur. Et vous… Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Vivi… Vivi Nefertari.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce visage quelque part...

Sandersonia jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Marigold hocha la tête. Comment avaient-elles pu ne pas se souvenir de cette fille ? La fille du roi d'Alabasta. Elle était apparue dans le journal il n'y a pas si longtemps, pour une affaire de réunion très importante à Marie-Joie. Article sur lequel était concentrée leur sœur ainée en ce moment-même.

Confortablement assise sur un large et immense fauteuil entourée de son serpent, Boa Hancock lisait en diagonal les lignes de l'article. En effet, il s'agissait bien de la princesse du royaume désertique.

\- Ainsi donc vous avez été pris dans une tempête ? –demanda la capitaine en repliant sa longue jambe blanche sur l'autre, confiant le journal à Sandersonia.

\- Oui. Pourriez-vous… Contacter Marie-Joie pour avoir des nouvelles ? Je dois savoir si mon père va bien.

Les deux sœurs cadettes de Boa fixèrent la jeune bleutée d'un œil presque mauvais. Ce n'était pas très poli de s'adresser ainsi à l'Impératrice d'Amazon Lily.

\- Peut être le ferais-je… -susurra doucement la brune en passant sa main sur le crâne de son serpent. Vous devriez me remercier pour avoir accepté de vous récupérer sur mon navire. Habituellement je ne me montre pas aussi douce.

Aphelandra se perdit un moment dans les gestes de la Princesse des serpents. Sa main remontait et descendait sur la tête Salomé avec une sensualité presque indécente. Et son regard sombre était fixé sur la naufragée, tandis qu'un fin sourire, charmeur naissait sur le coin de ses lèvres. La géante en aurait presque rougi, si l'état de la jeune Vivi ne la préoccupait pas autant.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour cela.

\- C'est déjà bien mieux. –déclara la Kuja avec un large sourire. Mais je n'en demanderai pas plus, je suis d'une très bonne humeur ces temps-ci, alors je contacterai Marie-Joie pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de votre navire et de votre père.

\- Merci beaucoup Impératrice !...

\- En attendant vous resterez sur le navire, et c'est Aphelandra qui s'occupera de vous.

\- A vos ordres Princesse !

Hancock les congédia aussitôt, retournant vaquer à ses occupations que la géante soupçonna être l'admiration d'un avis de recherche de Luffy. Il ne pouvait y avoir que cela pour la mettre dans de si bonnes conditions, fort heureusement pour la jeune princesse Vivi.

En dehors la cabine, il faisait frais et la nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures maintenant. Sur le pont les Kujas s'affairaient chacune à leurs affaires, et bien que quelques unes d'entre elles se permirent un regard pour la princesse d'Alabasta, elles ne s'en approchèrent pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à mes sœurs… Elles sont très méfiantes. –s'excusa Aphelandra auprès de la bleutée.

\- Je ne leur en veux pas. Elles ont raison.

Lorsque la plus petite releva légèrement la tête pour la regarder, et lui offrir un doux sourire, Aphelandra ressentit un petit quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Sur le moment elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais ce sourire là, il lui avait fait un effet que jamais le sourire d'un de ses sœurs ne lui avait fait auparavant. Elle en détourna le regard, troublée. Personne mis à part leur Impératrice n'était censée lui faire cet effet-là.

\- Tu es celle qui m'a repêchée ?

La géante hocha la tête doucement.

\- Merci beaucoup à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… C'est l'Impératrice qu'il faut remercier.

Vivi ne répliqua rien, se contentant de rire légèrement de sa petite voix fluette. Il était très agréable à entendre ce rire, en tout cas aux oreilles d'Aphelandra.

\- Alors comme ça tu viens de l'île d'Amazon Lily ?

\- Oui, moi et mes sœurs sommes toutes des guerrières Kujas.

\- Comment est-ce ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Amazon Lily ?... J'en ai déjà entendu parler quelques fois, mais l'histoire d'une habitante de cette île a plus de valeur que des rumeurs.

C'est alors que la géante perçut dans la voix de la princesse, un petit tremblement. Son sourire… Il n'était pas complètement sincère. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La jeune femme devait s'inquiéter pour son père ainsi que pour tous ceux qu'elle connaissait à bord de son bateau. Cependant elle ne voulait pas le montrer à ces femmes sur ce navire pirate. Sans doute cherchait-elle à se rendre plus forte, ne pas montrer la faiblesse de son inquiétude ou encore ses pleurs. La pauvre devait mourir d'angoisse. Aphelandra en était certaine.

\- Vous… Vous avez le droit d'être inquiète.

Il y eu un petit silence entre elles, presque gênant. Puis les mains de la prénommée Vivi tressautèrent un peu.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bien… Mon père… Kaloo… et tous les autres marins qui étaient là. –finit-elle par avouer à voix basse. Je suis sûre qu'Hina, la marine qui était avec nous a pu faire quelque chose pour eux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

\- Votre père, est-il fort ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors il s'en est forcément sorti. –affirma la géante avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude pour vous à l'heure où nous parlons, mais lui aussi doit penser que vous êtes forte… Et que vous avez pu vous en sortir malgré tout. L'Impératrice va contacter Marie-Joie, et s'il le faut elle vous escortera jusqu'à votre père !

Le regard de son interlocutrice s'était vêtu d'un voile d'optimisme tandis qu'elle affirmait tout ceci. Visiblement ses mots avaient réussis à la toucher, sincèrement.

\- … Merci Aphelandra.

\- De rien Princesse !

\- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Vivi… Et tutoie-moi.

La géante hésita un instant, et finalement ce fut à son tour de sourire. De sentir son cœur s'emballer encore, tandis que la princesse aux cheveux bleus lui tendait une main amicale.

\- D'accord Vivi.

۩๑ ๑۩

Deux jours plus tard l'Impératrice fit convoquée Vivi dans sa cabine. Son père était en vie, bien arrivé à Marie-Joie grâce à son escorte et à l'efficacité d'une Contre-Amirale prénommée Hina. Boa avait réussi à marchander pour que le gouvernement vienne récupérer la princesse sur une île intermédiaire entre sa position actuelle et la base de la Marine sur Red Line. Car la Capitaine Corsaire avait beau s'être adoucie grâce au chapeau de paille, elle refusait catégoriquement d'avoir à faire plus que nécessaire au gouvernement et à tous ces gens qui s'en étaient pris plus ou moins ouvertement à son Luffy bien aimé. Les négociations avaient apparemment étés houleuses, mais elle avait finalement su s'imposer pour que sa requête soit acceptée. Les Kujas n'en avaient pas doutés, après tout personne ne refusait quoique ce soit à leur Impératrice.

Vivi avait remerciée la Capitaine des Kujas avec franchise et tactilité, une affection que Boa avait pu accepter lorsqu'elle comprit que la princesse avait déjà rencontré Luffy… Qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal, et surtout qu'elle n'était pas elle aussi amoureuse du chapeau de paille. A partir de ces trois informations l'humeur d'Hancock s'était encore un améliorée, et pour faire bonne mesure elle avait acceptée que ses guerrières s'amusent un peu ce soir-là. Si jamais Vivi revoyait son bien-aimé avant elle, Vivi pourrait lui faire l'éloge de sa personne... Et lui dire à quelle point elle s'était montrée clémente ainsi qu'agréable. Des qualités qui ne pourraient définitivement pas laisser Luffy indifférent!

Ainsi donc les femmes s'étaient désinhibées, se permettant d'approcher la bleutée pour lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Certaines avaient demandés ce que cela faisait d'avoir un père, d'autres avaient demandés où elle avait voyagé, et finalement les rires ainsi que la boisson avaient finis par l'emporter sur la méfiance des Kujas.

Vive avait par son bon caractère et sa sociabilité réussi à s'intégrer au milieu des autres femmes. C'est ce soir-là même qu'Aphelandra, Sweet Pea et Margaret partagèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elles parlèrent beaucoup de Luffy. En fait les discussions ne furent consacrer qu'à lui et ce qu'il avait fait pour elles toutes.

\- Il s'est levé contre l'avis de notre Impératrice, et nous a sauvés la vie. –expliqua Sweet Pea. Je comprends pourquoi notre Princesse est tombée amoureuse de lui, c'est un homme très amusant.

\- Oui… Il réussi toujours à retourner la situation à son avantage. –poursuivit Vivi d'un air nostalgique. L'époque où nous avons vogués ensemble me manque un peu…

\- Vous avez voyagés ensemble ?!

\- Le temps de quelques aventures oui.

\- Peux-tu tout nous raconter ?!

Et ainsi se poursuivirent les récits d'aventures, jusqu'à ce que la lune soit bien avancée dans le lieu étoilé. Vivi n'oublia aucun détail, racontant comment il avait accepté de l'aider alors qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer au tout début de leur rencontre. Elle avait aussi fait un portrait de sa détermination et de sa façon de l'avoir poussé au bout de ses convictions. Elle expliqua leur petit combat, et la manière qu'avait eu Luffy de sauver le pays entier avec ses amis. Amis sur lesquels elle s'arrêta aussi. Elle leur permit d'apprendre à mieux connaître ces gens dont avait parlé le jeune homme sur leur île, et ensembles elles s'amusèrent à retrouver quelques similarités dans les tiques et les adorables débilités du capitaine pirate.

Puis Margaret et Sweet Pea finirent par s'endormir, emportées par la fatigue et la boisson qu'elles avaient prises pour se tenir en haleine aux histoires de leur nouvelle amie. Les autres Kujas suivirent, ayant elles aussi écoutés les nombreux récits que leur avait servi la jeune femme. Luffy était leur petite attraction à elles, une attraction qui avait fini par les pousser à faire une fête bien plus amusante que ce qu'elles avaient pu prévoir.

\- Luffy est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable.

Aphelandra hocha la tête, couvrant ses sœurs de couvertures pour qu'elles n'attrapent pas la mort.

\- Si notre Impératrice en est amoureuse, ça ne peut être qu'un homme vraiment exceptionnel. –conclut la géante en caressant doucement la tête de Margaret.

\- Et vous toutes, vous êtes vraiment toutes amoureuses de Boa Hancock ?

La question prit la brune de court. Elle se figea, avant que son visage ne se colore de petites rougeurs. Bien sûr qu'elles l'aimaient toutes. L'Impératrice prenait soin d'elles, de leur île et elle avait même accepté ce titre de Capitaine Corsaire pour les protéger du monde extérieur, ainsi que des hommes violents qui le composait. Comment pourraient-elles ne pas aimer une telle femme qui avait tout sacrifier afin de les aider et de les garder à l'abri des dangers qui peuplaient le globe?

\- Elle doit aussi être quelqu'un d'incroyable pour que vous toutes l'ayez dans le cœur.

\- Oui. – répondit timidement la guerrière. C'est non seulement la plus belle femme du monde, également la plus puissante et la plus juste qui soit.

\- Tu es aussi très jolie Aphelandra, toi et toutes les Kujas.

La géante se tourna d'un coup vers la princesse. Elle lui souriait, posant sa tête contre l'un de ses bras repliés sur ses genoux. Vivi s'était de nouveau vêtue de sa robe, qu'elle avait recousue et que Ran avait accepté de nettoyer pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle aussi elle était très belle, pas comme son impératrice l'était, mais il se dégageait de Vivi une chose similaire. Une sorte de puissance tranquille qui l'avait marqué au premier instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. La princesse d'Alabasta n'était pas une femme comme les autres... Pas pour elle en tout cas.

\- C'est… plutôt toi qui est la plus jolie ici. –rétorqua la Kuja en cachant ses nouvelles rougeurs sous ses mèches bouclées.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mon père aussi le pense, ça doit être normal pour un parent de trouver son enfant le plus beau de tous. –dit-elle avec un air un peu perdue. C'est peut être aussi pour ça qu'il continue de me chercher un « mari ».

\- Un mari ?

\- Un homme avec lequel je devrais me marier. –expliqua Vivi en redressant la tête. Cela fait quelques mois maintenant qu'il me montre des photos de différents princes pour que j'en choisisse un et que je m'unisse à lui. Il doit penser qu'il est le seul capable de trouver quelqu'un d'assez bien pour moi.

Aphelandra l'avait écouté se livrer sans un mot. Elle en avait profité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce monde extérieur, et ce qu'étaient tous les usages entre les hommes et les femmes. Tout ceci lui semblait toujours un peu étrange, encore trop lointain pour qu'elle ne puisse réellement comprendre la nature d'absolument toutes leurs coutumes, mais elle était assez curieuse pour s'intéresser à ce genre de questions. Depuis que Luffy était arrivé sur leur île, sa vision des hommes avait radicalement changé, et c'était toujours avec une envie de saisir l'essence de cet autre monde qu'elle écoutait les explications de ses sœurs, ou bien de la bleutée.

\- Donc habituellement les hommes et les femmes se marient entre eux ? Et la plupart du temps c'est par amour, mais il arrive que cela soit aussi pour raison politique ? –demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Oui… C'est ce qui se passe souvent. Mais tu sais, il y a aussi des hommes qui aiment des hommes, et d'autres femmes comme vous, qui n'aiment que les femmes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ils sont aussi tous regroupés sur une île particulière ?

Vivi l'avait fixé avec de grands yeux, avant de rire à gorge déployée, manquant de réveiller les Kujas profondément endormies. Il lui fallut presque une bonne minute pour se remettre de ses émotions, cachant sa bouche avec ses mains pour tenter de minimiser le son de sa voix. Aphelandra elle, resta paralysée avant de gonfler très légèrement les joues, aurait-elle dit une bêtise ?

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Oui… Enfin… C'est presque mignon d'entendre ce genre de choses. –lui dit doucement la jeune princesse. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple non. La plupart des gens ne montrent pas comme ça, qu'ils sont amoureux d'une femme ou d'un homme. On en rencontre beaucoup par hasard, sur une île, un navire, ou d'autres lieux sans qu'ils ne soient concentrés.

\- Ah… Alors… Notre île doit sembler très bizarre aux yeux des autres personnes.

\- Un peu, cependant n'est-ce-pas ce qui la rend aussi si exceptionnelle ?

De nouveau, le cœur d'Aphelandra rata un battement. La sincérité et l'intensité qu'elle lisait dans le visage et surtout dans les prunelles violacés de Vivi était insoutenable. Elle irradiait. Aphelandra en était réellement convaincue. Il y avait chez cette femme quelque chose… Un plus. Comme il y avait une aura de perfection autour de Boa Hancock.

\- Je devrais peut être aller me coucher moi aussi. A partir de demain j'aimerais vous aider, toi et tes sœurs... Vous faites beaucoup pour moi, et ça me gênerait de ne rien vous donner en échange.

\- … D'… D'accord.

\- Merci encore de m'avoir tenue compagnie Aphelandra. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit… Vivi…

La géante était restée assisse sur le pont, à caresser distraitement les cheveux de Margaret pendant un temps indéterminé. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte du départ de la princesse, et dans sa tête tournait en boucle l'image de son visage lui souriant d'un air éclatant, et cette phrase, cette intonation incroyablement douce qui lui avait saisi le cœur :

 _« N'est-ce-pas ce qui la rend aussi si exceptionnelle ? »_

C'est sans doute à partir de ce moment… Que la Kuja était tombée amoureuse de cette princesse aux cheveux couleur du ciel.

۩๑ ๑۩

Comme l'avait promis Vivi la veille, elle se mit au travail avec les Kujas dès le lever du soleil. Avec l'autorisation de l'Impératrice elle s'était attelée à n'importe quelle tâche qu'elle pouvait accomplir afin de remercier ses sauveuses. Elle avait préparée des repas en compagnie de Ran, puis avait aidé Sweet Pea à déplacer des caisses et à remplir les canons, avant de grimper sur l'épaule d'Aphelandra pour observer la mer avec une longue vue. Les guerrières avaient acceptés son aide avec une certaine réticence, une princesse, même n'étant pas leur dirigeante, ne devrait pas travailler comme ça… Puis finalement elles s'étaient laissées convaincre par ses arguments, et surtout l'ordre de leur Capitaine. Si c'est ce que leur Impératrice voulait, jamais elles ne pourraient lui refuser, encore moins lorsqu'elle leur lançait un regard de braise. Elles s'étaient donc toutes attelées à la tâche, confiant quelques petites choses à Vivi, sans non plus la tuer sous le travail.

Finir sur l'épaule d'Aphelandra à veiller sur leur sécurité leur avait semblé une bonne façon de finir la journée… Et puis c'est la géante qui avait elle-même proposé cette idée. Une initiative qui n'était pas restée inaperçue auprès de ses sœurs... Il était rare que la géante prenne ce genre de décisions d'elle-même... La présence de cette présence sur leur navire avait de quoi lui faire de l'effet, en tout cas assez pour qu'elle brise sa carapace de timidité.

\- Sur Amazon Lily vous avez toutes un serpent à vos côtés ?

\- La plupart d'entre oui ! Mais il arrive que ça ne soit pas toujours le cas.

\- Comme toi par exemple ?

La géante hocha la tête, attrapant le manche de son épée pour poursuivre ses explications.

\- Les serpents sont nos animaux de compagnie et aussi nos armes. Cependant je suis bien trop grande pour qu'un serpent me serve d'arc, alors à la place j'ai une épée.

\- Et il y a d'autres femmes aussi grandes que toi sur ton île ?

\- Non… Les sœurs de l'Impératrice et moi-même sommes les plus grandes de tout le peuple Kuja. –ajouta t-elle avec un petit brin de fierté.

\- Avec ta taille tu dois être vraiment très utile pour protéger tes sœurs…

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Comme toutes les Kujas. -s'exclama la brune avec un air enthousiasmé. Pour le bonheur de nos sœurs ainsi que de notre Impératrice nous devons êtres les meilleures!

Aphelandra ne s'en était pas rendue compte tout de suite... Vivi s'était un peu rapprochée d'elle, posant sa tête contre la sienne avec toujours l'un de ses adorables sourires plaqués sur les lèvres.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ne serait-ce que la force d'une d'entre vous.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, tu es déjà une combattante ! –lui rétorqua violemment la brune. Tu t'es battue pour ce qui t'étais cher et tu as même vaincu beaucoup de tes ennemis.

\- Luffy et ses amis ont fait la plus grande partie de tout ça… Moi j'ai soutenu avec mes maigres moyens.

Il y eu un petit silence, seulement brisé par le vent chaud qui soufflait dans leur voile et sur leurs nuques. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, offrant le spectacle de sa transformation en nuit aux guerrières du navire.

\- Parfois je me demande si je suis assez forte pour devenir Reine.

Aphelandra se tut, laissant la jeune femme poursuivre. Elle semblait avoir de nouveau besoin de se confier, de faire part de quelque chose d'intime… Et ce n'est qu'avec elle qu'elle se permettait ce genre de choses. En quatre jours de compagnie, la géante l'avait bien compris. En sauvant Vivi, et en demandant sa compagne de voyage, elle avait liée quelque chose de spécial avec elle. Une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas avec les autres Kujas, quand bien même put-elle les considérer comme ses amies.

Et ça, cette idée d'être sa confidente attitrée, rendait la brune un peu trop joyeuse à son propre goût. La bleutée lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet... Peut être était-ce dû à sa sincérité? A cette faiblesse qui semblait pourtant dégager une puissante force de conviction, ou simplement la douceur presque candide qui se dégageait de son être entier. Peut être même était-ce un mélange de tout cela.

\- J'en viens parfois à penser que mon père n'a pas tort de me chercher un époux. Peut être qu'à deux ce sera plus facile d'assurer la protection de mon pays.

\- Je…

Perchée sur son épaule, Vivi s'était un peu penchée en avant, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle attendait qu'elle poursuive, et qu'elle lui donne son avis sur ses inquiétudes.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour gouverner ton pays. Avoir des amis avec toi, je suis certaine que c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour te donner le courage d'y croire.

Tandis que le soleil descendait au loin et que les Kujas terminaient pour la plupart leur travail de la journée, Aphelandra reçut un petit baiser, fin léger comme une plume sur sa joue.

\- Merci de croire en moi à ce point-là Aphelandra. Tu es la plus adorable qui soit.

Alors que la princesse d'Alabasta se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel et des nuages se peignant d'orange, la géante n'avait d'yeux que pour la chevelure bleutée légèrement ondulée par les assauts des brises, et le visage doux, serein de cette irradiante femme posée sur son épaule.

۩๑ ๑۩

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent plus ou moins marquées par les mêmes routines. Vivi s'était complètement intégrée à l'équipage de Boa Hancock, et dès que le soir venait à poindre, elle passait du temps avec Aphelandra. Toutes les deux, sans personne pour venir briser leur petit cocon d'intimité.

Les autres Kujas avaient bien remarqués qu'elles étaient proches toutes les deux. Et elles n'avaient pas non plus manqués les changements dans le comportement de leur sœur. Aphelandra s'était un peu plus ouverte, d'une manière bien plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Luffy. Elle semblait toujours chercher la princesse du regard, et rougissait très souvent lorsque cette dernière venait à lui sourire ou lui faire un simple signe de main... Ce n'était pas là les signes d'une simple amitié, mais bien d'une relation plus poussée, trop poussée.

Margaret et Sweet Pea avaient été les premières à s'inquiéter pour leur amie… Parce qu'elles étaient un peu plus conscientes des réalités des choses. Vivi n'allait pas rester ici pour toujours, d'ici une semaine elles atteindraient l'île sur laquelle le rendez-vous avec le gouvernement avait été fixé. D'ici une semaine la princesse ne serait plus parmi eux, et Aphelandra ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais après cela.

C'est pour cela qu'un soir, alors que la princesse avait abandonnée leur amie pour aller se reposer, la blonde et la brune voulurent prévenir leur amie. Il fallait arrêter cette mascarade avant que tout ceci n'atteigne un point de non retour.

\- Aphelandra… ?

Cette dernière semblait ailleurs, assisse sur le pont avec une expression de joie qu'on ne lui avait pas connu pour quelqu'un d'autre que leur Impératrice. Elle passait un doigt dans l'une de ses boucles épaisses, l'enroulant autour avec un petit sourire timide, adouci… Et d'entre ses lèvres s'échappaient quelques sons, une sorte de petite musique sans doute apprise aux côtés de la princesse. C'était là l'air d'une femme amoureuse.

\- Aphelandra ?

La Kuja sortit de sa transe, sursautant lorsque la blonde posa une main inquiète sur sa jambe.

\- Ah ! Oui… Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendues arriver. Vous êtes encore debout ? Habituellement vous êtes toutes les deux couchées à cette heure !

Elle leur offrit un autre sourire, et ses sœurs ne surent comment aborder la chose. Qu'elle aime Boa Hancock comme elles toutes, c'était normal. C'était ce qui avait toujours été jusqu'à présent… Et c'était bien si ça restait ainsi. La princesse d'Alabasta n'avait rien à faire dans ce calcul. Et Aphelandra devait s'en rendre compte, même si cela devait lui faire mal.

\- Aphelandra… Comment te dire ça...

\- Tu dois arrêter d'être dans une relation si privilégiée avec la princesse Vivi. –enchaina Sweet Pea, presque durement.

Le sourire de leur amie fondit, à la place, elles purent observer l'incompréhension accompagnée une pointe de tristesse. La géante n'allait pas aimer la discussion à suivre, mais c'était pour son bien. Elles le savaient, elles en étaient convaincues. De toute manière elles ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser leur sœur se bercer de fausses illusions, ce serait bien plus cruel de lui faire croire que son paradis était réel, plutôt que de la confronter à le dure réalité.

\- On sait que vous vous entendez très bien toutes les deux… Et c'est une très bonne chose… -tempéra Margaret. Mais elle va bientôt rejoindre son père, sa famille et son pays. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

\- … Oui, je le sais tout ça.

La géante baissa la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle replia légèrement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'entourant de ses bras pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'en doutait, elle n'était pas idiote. Ses soeurs étaient là pour lui dire de ne pas s'éloigner du chemin sur lequel elle s'était engagée. Elles allaient lui dire que même si cette rose sur le bas-côté était d'une grande beauté, elle était entourée de ronces sur lesquelles elle avait finir par se blesser.

\- Alors ce n'est pas la peine que tu lui tournes autour comme ça. Tu es une guerrière Kuja, elle la princesse d'un royaume lointain sur lequel nous ne poserons jamais le pied.

Sweet Pea n'était pas tendre. Elle le savait en entendant sa propre voix claquer l'air, et détruire le fantasme d'une de ses sœurs. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle le faisait, parce qu'elle aimait son amie. Elles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble depuis leur naissance, et même pour se confronter à leur Impératrice... Tout ceci elles avaient pu le faire, à trois. Et aujourd'hui s'étaient à trois qu'elles devaient surmonter cette épreuve là.

\- Elle rentrera chez elle, et elle se trouvera un mari comme le font les femmes en dehors d'Amazon Lily.

\- Non ! Elle n'a pas besoin de ça !

La géante s'était d'un coup redressée, les yeux rivés sur ses deux amies. Dans ses orbes brillaient une lueur particulière, du déni. Aphelandra connaissait Vivi. Depuis ces deux semaines qu'elles se fréquentaient elle avait appris à la connaître et à prendre conscience de qui elle était réellement sous son statut de princesse. Alors elle savait pertinemment que cette femme aux longs cheveux bleus n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour réussir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle y arriverait avec l'aide de ses amis, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie.

\- Vivi n'a pas envie de se marier !

\- Pour le moment Aphelandra… Mais un jour viendra où elle tombera amoureuse de quelqu'un, et qu'elle fera un enfant avec cette personne là.

\- Vous n'en savez rien !

\- Toi non plus.

Elles se turent toutes, incapable de poursuivre cette querelle. Margaret et son amie n'avaient pas envie de continuer à crier, à faire la leçon à la géante. Cependant cette histoire était en train d'aller trop loin. Et elles ne supporteraient de voir le cœur de leur sœur se briser si un jour, dans le journal elle apprenait par malheur que la princesse se mariait. Aphelandra était une guerrière très puissante, mais cette force qu'elle avait été aussi grande que sa naïveté naturelle. Et si cette princesse venait à trouver un homme, Margaret et Sweet Pea savaient bien que l'autre Kuja ne s'en remettrait pas facilement. Elle souffrirait des jours durant, incapable de se détacher de l'image de cette femme, de sa beauté, de ses mots et de cette profonde trahison qui lui broierait le cœur en milles morceaux.

\- S'il te plait Aphelandra… Prends tes distances. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon.

\- Nous sommes dévouées à notre Impératrice et c'est très bien comme ça.

Sweet Pea fut la première à faire demi-tour, à clore la discussion par qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Aphelandra devait devenir plus adulte, et se rendre compte que sa naïveté, en dehors d'Amazon Lily, n'avait rien de bon à lui apporter. Cette dernière était restée interdite, sentant quelques petites gouttes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes que même Margaret ne réussit pas à faire disparaître.

\- Nous aimons notre Impératrice Aphelandra… Nous lui devons tout… Moi, Sweet Pea, les autres… Et toi aussi. Comme l'a dit Sweet Pea, c'est très bien comme ça.

Et après avoir caressé la joue de son amie, ce fut au tour de Margaret de partir. Elles avaient fait de leur mieux pour la convaincre et lui faire entendre raison sur cette folle histoire qu'Aphelandra poussait pouvoir mener à terme. Elles avaient fait leur devoir d'amies, de sœurs en tentant de la réveiller pour qu'elle ne vienne pas à pleurer du départ de cette belle princesse à la chevelure bleutée. Les filles ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu tant plaire à la brune chez elle, cependant il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle laisse cette femme faire du mal à leur sœur.

Aphelandra resta là, les bras ballants sur le pont du navire. L'un des serpents Yuda se tourna vers elle, approchant sa tête de la sienne pour essuyer les petites larmes qui commençaient à monter sur le coin de ses yeux. La géante ne put que sourire un peu, et rire tout doucement, nerveusement. Même les immenses serpents tirant le navire arrivaient à se rendre compte de sa peine. Ses grands bras se saisirent de son cou, serrant la créature contre son corps. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour retirer le flot de peine qui grandissait en elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, les guerrières Kujas étaient courageuses! Alors il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Pour sa dignité, et pour celui de sa Capitaine.

\- Moi aussi... J'aurai aimé que ça se passe différent.

Murmura t-elle d'une toute petite voix, la tête enfouie contre le cou du Yuda.

۩๑ ๑۩

Rien ne changea.

Aphelandra n'avait pas voulu entendre, écouter ou croire ce que ses sœurs lui avaient dit.

Elle avait essayé pourtant. Seule son Impératrice pouvait dire à quel point elle avait tenté de ne plus parler à la princesse, d'oublier ce feu qui brûlait pour elle d'une passion ardente. Elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour fermer son cœur à la douce candeur de Vivi, à ses sourires, et à sa douce voix qui lui donnait l'impression d'être spéciale. Elle avait tout essayé pour se convaincre qu'elle n'aimait que Boa Hancock… Mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu.

La géante aurait aimé que Vivi ne lui fasse pas cet effet, qu'elle ne la fasse pas tomber amoureuse d'elle comme elle l'avait fait. ces dernières semaines. Qu'elle se montre aussi méchante que certains hommes dont la Princesse Serpents leur avait fait le récit, et cela ne se produisit jamais.

 _« Tu es vraiment une guerrière incroyable Aphelandra. »_

Elle aurait souhaité que la princesse d'Alabasta ne soit pas aussi adorable.

 _« Je me demande comment avec des femmes comme toi dans son équipage, Boa Hancock n'ai pas déjà succombé. »_

Qu'elle n'occupe pas ses pensées comme elle était en train de le faire depuis presque trois semaines et demie.

 _« Tu devrais rire plus souvent, il est très mignon ton rire. »_

Et qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée sur leur navire pour ne pas qu'elle ai à faire face à cette tendre personne qu'elle était.

\- Demain atteindrons notre destination. -déclara très calmement la Capitaine Corsaire.

\- Je vous remercie encore pour m'avoir amené jusque là Impératrice. Vous n'étiez pas obligée.

\- Pour une bonne amie de mon Luffy d'amour, je pouvais bien concéder cela.

Ce soir, fut leur dernière soirée ensemble. Elle se fit dans l'ambiance la plus festive qui soit! Certaines reprirent des mimiques que Luffy leur avait apprit, d'autres encore chantaient ou se mettaient à danser entre elles au rythme des autres. Et Vivi, au milieu de toute cette agitation extatique, riait, buvait et se joignait aux jeux des Kujas avec le sourire. Elle prenait la main de certaines pour danser, leur apprendre quelques pas de danses traditionnelles de son pays, ou alors se laisser aller à leur sauvagerie sensuelle. Au milieu des guerrières d'Amazon Lily, elle était de loin la plus éblouissante.

Aphelandra la regardait d'un peu plus loin, tapant des mains comme certaines de ses sœurs pour donner un rythme aux danseuses. Tout allait si bien ce soir, si bien que la géante aurait aimé que cette soirée dure à jamais. Qu'elles continuent toutes ensembles à rire, à danser et à se feindre d'expressions idiotes comme leur avait si bien apprit le chapeau de paille.

Mais la soirée se poursuivit, et petit à petit la fatigue emporta ses sœurs, une à une, et finalement il ne resta plus qu'elle... Elle seule au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles, des draps colorés, et de la princesse d'Alabasta endormie sur l'une de ses jambes.

Elle l'avait couvert d'une couverture, observant avec attention son visage serein, et les quelques petites exclamations ensommeillées qu'elle laissait échapper parfois. Comme ça, elle était la plus mignonne des femmes. Un petit morceau d'écume, rejetait par la mer pour venir lui tomber dans les bras. Après un long moment à se perdre dans son admiration, Aphelandra osa glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à elle, pour lui caresser ses longs cheveux bleutés, et même l'une de ses joues. Comme ça, elle était incroyablement belle… Si belle qu'Aphelandra aurait pu l'embrasser.

La géante avait failli céder à la tentation. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, l'entièreté de son corps avait été pris d'un frémissement étrange, et ses doigts si longs s'étaient perdues dans cette soyeuse chevelure ondulant comme la mer elle-même. Ses joues s'étaient teintes d'une rougeur particulière, tandis qu'elle imaginait le baiser qu'elle pourrait lui offrir... Et la réponse que Vivi pourrait lui donner. Son amour pour Hancock avait toujours été pur, comme celui des autres Kujas. Avec cette femme là, Aphelandra découvrait une autre partie d'elle-même... Une partie plus adulte.

Elle aurait réellement aimé que les cheveux de la princesse ne soient pas si doux, et qu'elle n'aime pas plonger sa main dans ces derniers avec autant d'excitation. Aphelandra aurait donné bien des choses pour que son visage endormie ne lui fasse pas cet effet de chaleur qui lui remontait le long des reins. Et elle aurait vraiment souhaité que ses petites lèvres encore humides ne lui donne pas autant envie de l'embrasser.

Après un long moment d'hésitation elle s'était penchée, doucement, au ralenti sur le corps de la princesse qui dormait contre ventre.

Elle n'osait rien dire, ni même respirer, de peur qu'elle ne l'entende et que le rêve ne se termine, à quelques centimètres près où elle avait failli déposer un baiser sur son visage…

Et puis soudainement :

 _« Mais un jour viendra où elle tombera amoureuse de quelqu'un, et qu'elle fera un enfant avec cette personne là. »_

Sweet Pea, ses mots lui étaient revenus d'un coup. Alors elle s'était redressée, calmant son cœur, son ardeur et le feu impur qui avait commencé à grimper dans son corps. Son sourire comme ses rougeurs se fanèrent d'un coup, laissant place à une expression empreinte de mélancolie et de regret. Sa main arrêta de caresser ses cheveux un court instant, puis elle recommença, la tête basse, et les yeux rivés sur ce si beau visage.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu ne me fasses pas tomber amoureuse de toi.

Fut la seule chose qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres à ce moment.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- Aphelandra s'il te plait attrape le journal que l'oiseau nous amène !

\- Oui Cosmos !

L'oiseau se posa sur sa grande main ouverte, déposant l'un des nombreuses copies qu'il transportait avec lui. Aphelandra lui sourit doucement, caressant sa tête de son index avant de lui tendre quelques pièces pour le remercier de sa livraison. L'animal repartit aussitôt, la saluant d'un croassement rauque, un peu ridicule qui fit rire la Kuja.

\- A bientôt l'oiseau !

Un violent coup de vent les prit tous les deux de court. L'albatros fit quelques roulades dans les airs, laissant échapper quelques copies du journal qui allèrent se poser sur la mer. L'oiseau jacassa, pleurant la perte de ses précieux documents, Aphelandra elle réussi à en rattraper deux.

\- Tiens j'ai réussi à t'attraper… ceux-là.

\- Aphelandra qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Aphelandra ça va ?

Entre les doigts de la géante, un journal ouvert à une page bien spéciale. Un gros titre et une photo en noir et blanc, pleins de lignes composant l'article élogieux sur lequel les yeux de la géante se figèrent. Elle resta là, sans bouger sans un rien dire un long moment, faisant paniquer ses sœurs qui accoururent pour tenter de la sortir de sa transe.

\- Aphelandra qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?

Elle s'effondra. D'un coup ses jambes ne purent plus la porter. L'oiseau se rapprocha, sa posant sur son épaule pour récupérer ses biens, et la géante se mit à gémir, sangloter avant de pleurer.

\- Aphelandra ? Aphelandra parle-nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Margaret et Sweet Pea accoururent, saisissant les mains de leur amie pour tenter de lui arracher les journaux et de la serrer contre elles.

Aphelandra n'eu même pas la force de les en empêcher ou même se les repousser. Elle se laissa tomber entre ses deux soeurs, exposant toute sa tristesse aux yeux de ses camarades. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se retenir, se réjouir même de ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle aurait aimé être heureuse, heureuse comme Vivi avait eu l'air de l'être sur cette photo avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La géante aurait tellement espéré se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle, mais son coeur ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Au lieu de battre d'un plaisir partagé, il était en train de se briser complètement, de créer un trou dans sa poitrine. C'était si douloureux, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se retenir de pleurer.

\- Ca va aller Aphelandra. Ca va aller.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû… Elle n'aurait pas dû…

Ne cessait de répéter la géante, la tête basse, enfouie contre ses genoux.

Ses deux amies se figèrent, comme le reste des guerrières. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps se stoppa sur la navire de Boa Hancock. Pendant quelques secondes, les pleurs de leur sœur leur transpercèrent leur cœur par la détresse qu'ils amenaient avec eux.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se laisse avoir par ce petit sourire? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son coeur cède avec ses compliments presque murmurés comme un secret? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette princesse aux cheveux bleus soit si forte et si pleine d'une beauté intérieure? Pourquoi avait-elle été si faible?!

Sans aucun doute parce que la mer était comme une femme: belle et dangereuse. Car elle ramenait dans son sillage des dangers parfois bien plus cruels que ceux qu'avaient pu imaginer les marins avant de se lancer sur son sillage. La mer était comme une femme, impitoyable et à la moindre faiblesse, moindre inattention, elle emportait tout sur son passage.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je m'en veux d'avoir autant faire souffrir ma douce Aphelandra._

 _Je vais aller lui offrir des cookies pour me repentir._


End file.
